


She is beautiful

by humanyubel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Extended Metaphors, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Gen, Lowercase, One-Sided Relationship, Other, POV Second Person, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she tries to hide her forehead</p><p>but you tie her hair back in a red bow</p><p>she is beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogstack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogstack/gifts).



she's beautiful like a flower

her hair the color of her name sake's petals

they crush her petals under their feet

she is still budding yet they try to make her wither

her forehead is wider

her figure wider and flat

she holds herself uncertainly

a flower wavering in the cold wind

she tries to hide her forehead

but you tie her hair back in a red bow

she is beautiful

she will blossom and become strong

she blushes when you hold her hand

smiles shyly when you talk to her

she is beautiful

she is rooted in your heart

you help her grow

she is an annual flower

you wait eagerly for her every year

your family owns a flower shop

you help them grow

she falls in love

you help her grow

she blossoms into a beautiful flower

she is strong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for tumblr user rockwee.


End file.
